poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Thumbelina
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Thumbelina is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Don Bluth/Warner Bros. Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Long ago in France, the narrator, a swallow named Jacquimo, is flying through Paris and is telling the audience about the story of Thumbelina. A lonely woman longs for a child of her very own. One day, a good witch gives her a barley corn to plant, and the next day the flower blooms, revealing a little girl "no bigger than her thumb". The woman names her Thumbelina. Thumbelina spends time with her mother's farm animals, but is worried that there is no one around, that is her own size. One night, her mother tells her a story about fairies. After being put to bed, Thumbelina imagines that someday she will be able to find someone to love. As she is humming to herself, Prince Cornelius of the Fairies flies by her windowsill and is enchanted by her. The two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee, during which they fall in love. During this ride, a toad named Grundel sees Thumbelina and declares to his mother, Mrs. Toad, that he loves her. Cornelius returns Thumbelina to her windowsill and promises to come back for her the next day. After he leaves, Thumbelina goes to sleep in her walnut bed, and is kidnapped by Mrs. Toad despite Hero the dog's attempts to stop her. The next morning, Cornelius has learned of Thumbelina's kidnapping from Hero and sets off to find her. Meanwhile, Thumbelina is on a lily pad far away from home. Mrs. Toad declares and sings that Thumbelina will join their family singing troupe "Singers de Espana", and Thumbelina will also marry Grundel. The group leaves her alone on the lily pad to fetch the priest, despite her protests. Thumbelina's cries for help are heard by Jacquimo, who helps her free of the lily pad and, with the help of a couple of fish and the jitterbugs, a waterfall, and encourages her to follow her heart and find her way home to her mother. Jacquimo himself promises to find Cornelius, who lives in the Vale of the Fairies and is a friend of Jacquimo's. When Cornelius' parents, King Colbert and Queen Tabitha, hear of Thumbelina's kidnapping, they watch Cornelius fly off after he asks them to hold back the approaching winter to give him time to find her, worrying that they can't keep winter from coming. Meanwhile, Grundel learns from his brothers, Mozo and Gringo, that Thumbelina has escaped and has gone to marry Cornelius, and becomes so enraged by their mockery that he angrily tosses them up into the air and goes off to find Thumbelina Thumbelina almost reaches home, but she is stopped by Berkeley Beetle, who becomes smitten with her and wants her to join his act at the Beetle Ball. Thumbelina is forced to perform at the Beetle Ball, but at the end is kicked out for being "too ugly", although Jacquimo discovers her afterwards and assures her that Cornelius's opinion of her is all that she needs. The next day, while searching for the Vale of the Fairies, Jacquimo seeks help from a fleeing rabbit and her pursuer, a fox. The fox angrily shoves him out of the way and into a tree, driving a thorn straight through his wing and wounding him severely. Grundel, who is also searching for Thumbelina, tracks down Beetle, who suggests that they try and find Cornelius - whose relationship with Thumbelina is known to them - with the goal of using him as bait for a trap. But Grundel forces him (by deliberately taking his wings) to help find Thumbelina. Beetle becomes enraged and threatens Grundel ("Listen, pal, this harassment has gone far enough, and I know my rights! I'll report you to the Pond Patrol."), only to get strangled by Grundel, until Beetle finally cooperates and takes his friends to help him in the search. When Jacquimo is trying to ask for directions from a sleeping bear, the bear only responds "I don't want no berries". This makes it even more difficult for Jacquimo, who ends up in the honey pot and is accidentally thrown out by the bear, who resumes sleeping. The cold winter frost arrives, and he becomes too weak to fly to the point that he is blown into the wind. The falling snow also causes Cornelius to fall from his bumble bee into a pond, where he is frozen in ice. Beetle eventually finds Cornelius and cuts out a block of ice in which he is trapped, and takes him to Grundel. With both Cornelius and Jacquimo incapacitated, Thumbelina takes shelter from the winter frost in a shoe. She is rescued by Miss Fieldmouse, who tells her that she has heard that Cornelius is dead. Miss Fieldmouse convinces a heartbroken Thumbelina to join her to visit Mr. Mole, where Thumbelina is asked to sing for him. They take a walk in Mr. Mole's extensive tunnels, where Thumbelina discovers the unconscious Jacquimo, who appears to be dead. Mr. Mole also tells Miss Fieldmouse, in private, that he would like to marry Thumbelina, and she agrees to convince Thumbelina that it would be for the best. Grundel learns that Thumbelina is to marry Mr. Mole and abandons the frozen Cornelius and takes Beetle, allowing the three young jitterbug children that Thumbelina befriended to light a fire to melt the ice that has trapped Cornelius. Thumbelina sneaks out of Miss Fieldmouse's home to visit Jacquimo, reflecting that marrying Mr. Mole might be her best available option, but Jacquimo then wakes up, and Thumbelina removes the thorn from his wing. Though she explains that Cornelius is dead, Jacquimo still ventures off to find Cornelius and the Vale of the Fairies. Believing that she cannot return home now, Thumbelina decides to marry Mr. Mole. However, when Thumbelina is prompted by the Reverend Rat at the wedding ceremony, she responds that she cannot marry Mr. Mole, since she does not truly love him. Grundel and Beetle crash the ceremony, which results in a chase throughout Mr. Mole's caverns. However, Cornelius and the jitterbug children arrive to stop them and Cornelius engages Grundel. Despite his efforts in stalling the crowd long enough to secure Thumbelina's escape, Cornelius is unable to defeat Grundel and the battle eventually culminates in the two falling into a deep pit. Thumbelina manages to scare her panicking pursuers by causing a mountain of jewelry to slide toward them, and she escapes to the surface - the sun shining once again - where she is found by Jacquimo, who claims to have found the Vale of the Fairies. They fly there, but Thumbelina remains skeptical due to the winter having covered the Vale. At Jacquimo's urging, Thumbelina sings, and the ice thaws and Cornelius, who survived the fall and is still with the jitterbug children, appears to be reunited with his love. Cornelius proposes, Thumbelina accepts, the pair kiss and Thumbelina becomes a Fairy. The wedding is celebrated with Thumbelina's mother, Jacquimo, the jitterbug children, and Cornelius' family in attendance, just before Jacquimo closes the story by saying "And, of course, they lived happily ever after". Screenshots during the credits reveal that Beetle resumed his normal, popstar life and got his wings back; Grundel, too, survived the fall with a broken leg and fell in love with a female toad; Mr. Mole married Miss Fieldmouse; and the rabbit and fox Jacquimo tried to ask for help ultimately found friendship. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Chanticleer, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Goldie Pheasant, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are guest starring in this film. *Jean-Bob reveals that Mrs. Toad is his aunt and Grundel, Mozo and Gringo are his mischievous cousins. *Both Rock-A-Doodle and Thumbelina were made by Don Bluth. *Both The Swan Princess and Thumbelina were released in 1994 as well as the first 10 episodes of Thomas and Friends: Series 4 were broadcast. *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'', The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Thumbelina were released by Warner. Bros Home Entertainment. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Princess films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Don Bluth films Category:Films dedicated to John Hurt